Harmful Addiction
by El chetito de Kaijou
Summary: No era un vicio sano y él lo sabía. Estaba consciente de que no faltaba mucho para que lo dejara sin aire...


— _Deberías dejarlo. –_ Oyó que le decía una voz conocida, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, invadiendo sus sentidos sin pedir permiso.  
Se desentendió por un momento, hasta que su vista se dirigió a su propia mano, sintiendo en el aire el olor que el objeto dejaba, comprendiendo a qué se refería el recién llegado. 

— _¿Lo crees?  
_

— _Lo aseguro. Es por tu propio bien.  
_ Dijo con firmeza. Sin embargo, no había manera de que el pelirrojo sonara rudo al hablarle… Su voz, aunque intentara lo contrario, seguía siendo suave. Tanto que Himuro sentía como cada palabra acariciaba su nuca, produciendo en él una envolvente sensación de placer y bienestar, a pesar de que dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo casi finalizado, llenando sus pulmones de humo, volviendo gris el rojo latir de su corazón.  
Cuando Kagami se sentó a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír. _  
_

— _¿Qué haces aquí, Taiga?  
_ Su interrogante, aunque brusca, fue tomada a la ligera…, quizá debido a la expresión amable que sostenía en ese momento. _  
_

— _¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías a Tokio? Te hubiera preparado el futón.  
_

— _Gracias, pero tengo donde quedarme.  
_ Una mentira… Puede que muy obvia. Y por eso el contrario le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria.  
Ya no eran mocosos que hacían pijamadas. La hermandad que juraron de niños actualmente no existía, se resumía sólo a una cadena que seguía usando quién sabe por qué.  
No podía aceptar la pureza con la que le eran ofrecidas las cosas. No podía oír esa invitación sin desear corromper a quien le hablaba. 

— _Sabes que mis puertas están abiertas para cuando quieras ir, Tatsuya.  
_

— _Taiga…  
_ Por un momento, sólo una milésima de segundo, pensó en explicarle sus razones para rechazarlo. Una idea alocada, impensable.  
Sin embargo, imaginar la cara de sorpresa de Taiga y el rubor inocente que ganaría lugar en sus mejillas, el nerviosismo que lo obligaría a rascarse la nuca y desviar su mirada… lo tentaba demasiado.  
Pero, aferrándose a la cordura que buscaba rescatarlo de ese mar de perversión, le dedicó una suave sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y habló con fingida amabilidad.  
 _— Lo pensaré. Gracias.  
_

Ante esto, Kagami le devolvió la sonrisa. Tal como Himuro creyó, sus palabras lo tranquilizaron lo suficiente como para soltarse y sonreírle, sin tensiones en su cuerpo, poniéndose de pie al ver que Tatsuya lo había hecho.

Siempre fue fácil leer a Kagami. Tan simple, tan puro, tan buen chico… Totalmente lo opuesto a él, quien se escondía tras un rostro inexpresivo y sonrisas automáticas cuando se veía obligado a simpatizar con los demás. Era imposible conocer su "verdadero yo" si es que el mismísimo Tatsuya no decidía mostrarlo… Y, obviamente, al último que le enseñaría su naturaleza sería a su amigo de infancia. 

— _Fue bueno verte, pero tengo unos asuntos pendientes. Debo retirarme ya.  
_ Sin tener que explicar su excusa, le dedicó una mirada afectuosa para luego girarse con intenciones de marcharse. O, al menos, así lo fue hasta que sintió un extraño toque, una caricia en su mano, volteando para ver a Kagami, expectante de una explicación.  
El contacto de pieles le hizo soltar lo que sea que estuviera sujetando, siendo la colilla del cigarrillo la víctima que ahora yacía en el suelo.

 _— Déjalo…  
_ Y, aunque cualquiera creería que sonaba demandante, la expresión en su rostro demostraba lo contrario. Estaba preocupado; le dolía que Tatsuya dañara su salud de esa manera tan poco inteligente. Su petición, casi un ruego, fue dicha con las intenciones de salvarlo de un mal. Y, por un momento, entrelazó sus dedos con los del azabache, sin notarlo, sin creerlo inapropiado, simplemente para reemplazar el vacío que dejó el cigarro entre los dedos de Himuro.

Tatsuya se mordió la lengua antes de hacer comentarios innecesarios, de dejarse llevar por un impulso y hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. Antes de arriesgarse a perder a la persona que lograba derretirlo con su forma de ser, por aquel que había caído sin siquiera tomar conciencia al respecto hasta años después…

Con gentileza, correspondió el agarre para, segundos después, rechazar el contacto y avanzar unos pasos, dispuesto a dejar el lugar lo antes posible.

 _— Lo intentaré.  
_ Y con esto se despidió. Dejando a un Taiga esperanzado de que su querido _hermano_ dejaría ese desagradable vicio que quién sabe por qué agarró… Ignorante de que Tatsuya sólo fumaba al tenerlo cerca. Al pensar en que existía la posibilidad de cruzárselo estando en la ciudad que el pelirrojo habitaba, en una cancha cercana a su residencia… Poniendo el objeto entre sus labios para así no soltar palabras que sería mejor frenar. Para no comportarse como una víbora esperando que su presa le indique, sin saberlo, el momento exacto para atacar.  
Lo hacía para ahuyentarlo con el desagradable olor, para que el humo nublara su propia vista, permitiéndole a Taiga escapar.  
Pero, si Kagami insistía, si tanto quería que lo dejara… entonces, tendría que pagar el precio correspondiente. No le quedaría más opción que reemplazar, con algo mejor, la droga que se ponía entre los labios. Y Tatsuya no tardaría mucho en encontrar la parte de Kagami que más le gustaría saborear.


End file.
